Common Magical Effects
Updated 4/28/2012 Where x(y) is noted, x is self, y is others. Any effect marked with an asterisk is always vulgar ''except in a Sanctum or other place where Consensus does not apply. . Body Magic Adapt to Hazards Life 2 (3) Animate Corpse or Parts * Life 2/Prime 2 or Entropy 2/Prime 2 Cause/Cure Disease Life 2 (3) Create Body * Life 2 (Simple) or 5 (Complex)/Prime 2 Duplicate Body * Life 5/Prime 2 Grow New Limbs/Features * Life 3 (4) Heal/Harm * Life 2 (3) Increase Physique (Attributes) Life 3, Mind 3, or both Increase Speed * Time 3 Rot Body * Entropy 4 '''or' Life 4 Shapeshift (human forms) * Life 3 Shapeshift (animal forms) * Life 4 |- Shapeshift (mythic forms) * Life 5 Soak Aggravated Damage * Life 3 Transform Into Another Element * Life 4/New Sphere 4 . Cross-Sphere Applications Detect Chimerical Reality Mind 1/Spirit 1 Detect Ghosts/the Shroud Entropy 1/Spirit 1 Heal/Harm Vampires * Life 3/Matter 2 or Entropy 3 (Slay Undead) Pass Into Dreaming''' (see note below)' Mind 3/Spirit 1 or Mind 1/Spirit 3 Pass Across the Shroud '(see note below)' Entropy 3/Spirit 1 or Entropy 1/Spirit 3 Peek into the Dreaming Mind 2/Spirit 1 or Mind 1/Spirit 2 Peek Past the Shroud Entropy 2/Spirit 1 or Entropy 1/Spirit '''Notes: ' * Passing into the Dreaming can only be done at a rath -- this rote allows you to pass it without knowing its secrets, and without being enchanted first. While a mage can perceive Chimerical reality with a simple effect, generally he cannot pass raths unless enchanted. * Passing the Shroud with a living body is highly dangerous ''and will attract malevolent ghosts to try and eat you. The only safe way to move into the Shadowlands is via the Agama Te Ritual known to the Euthanatoi. . Objects and Elements Conjure New Element * Forces 3/Prime 2 Conjure New Objects * Matter 3/Prime 2 Create “Physical” Illusions Forces 2+/Prime 2 Create Charm or Potion Prime 2 Create Talisman * Prime 4 Direct Existing Elements Forces 2+ Disintegrate an Object Entropy 3/Time '''or' Matter 3 Harden/Perfect an Object * Matter 3+ Invisibility Field * Forces 2 Levitation/Flying * Forces 2+ Corr 3/Life 1 or '''Matter 2 Shift Probability Entropy 2 Speed/Slow Velocity Forces 2+ Transform Objects * Matter 2+ Whatever sphere applies Transform Forces Forces 3+ Whatever sphere applies . Perceptions and Psychic Powers Astral Projection Mind 4+ Clairvoyance Corr 2 '''or '''Corr 2/Mind 3 Create Mental Illusions Mind 3 Enter a Target's Dream Mind 3 Influence Mood Mind 2 Mind Control * Mind 4 Precognition/Postcognition Mind 2/Time 2 for diving from a sapient living being Life 2/Time 2 for divining from a nonsapient living creature Matter 2/Time 2 for Object Divination Psychic Disruption Mind 3 Psycho-Physical Damage * Mind 3 (add Life 3 for Agg) See Auras Mind or Spirit 1 See Avatar Mind 3/Prime 2/Spirit 1 See Through Another’s Eyes Mind 3 See Through Mental Illusions Mind 4 Sense Energies/Perceive Sphere Appropriate Sphere 1 Share Magical Perceptions * Appropriate Sphere 1, +1 difficulty for sharing target. Requires Life 1, Mind 1 or Spirit 1 to target another person, though the sphere need only be known, not used in the effect. Shield Mind Mind 2+ Subliminal Influrence Mind 3+ Telepathy Mind 3 Telekinesis * Forces 2+ Translate Languages Mind 3 (additional successes needed for each member of a group if one is not using Corr 2 or Life 2 for targeting.) . Quintessence Absorb Quintessence Prime 1 Alter Quintessence to Other Energies * Prime 4 Channel Quintessence Between Things * Prime 2 Destroy Something with Quintessence * Prime 4 (Object) or 5 (Creature) Create Node * Prime 5 Drain Node * Prime 4 Drain Quintessence Prime 3 Fuel New Pattern * Prime 2 Refine Tass * Prime 3 . Spirit Powers Bless/Curse Entropy 3 Command Spirit * Spirit 4 Conjure Spirit * Spirit 3 Create Fetish * Spirit 4 Create Talen Spirit 2 Drain Spirit Energy * Prime 4/Spirit 4 Enter Umbra * Spirit 3 to step sideways, Spirit 2 if affecting Gauntlet Harm Spirit * Spirit 3 Open/Close Umbral Portal * Spirit 4 Speak to Spirit * Spirit 2 Touch Spirit * Spirit 2 . Time & Distance Affect Distant Item/Being Correspondence 2+ Conjure Earthly Being * Correspondence 4/Life 2 Create Multiple Images at Range Correspondence 3 '''or Forces 2+/Prime 2 Create Multiple Objects at Range* Correspondence 5/Matter 3/Prime 2 Enter V.R. Astrally * Correspondence 2 Enter V.R. Physically * Correspondence 3/Life 3 Open Gateway/Portal between Locations * Correspondence 4 Set Time Trigger Time 4 Speed/Slow Time * Time 3 Teleport * Correspondence 3 Ward/Ban * Correspondence 2 Category:Mage Category:Rules